


Let's Spend the Night Together

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: Night time comfort makes the heart grow fonder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of my RP partners during a stressful week in our Troll's and Sin'dorei's recent life. Sometimes you just need to unstress :^)

Tyrestra ran the towel over her hair and frisked quickly, trying to dry it as fast as possible. Alar was already asleep in the next room and she was tired--it'd been a long day. She stood straight up and let the ember strands fall across her face and shoulders, then let out a yawn as she continued to dry her body. She tossed the towel up over the shower rod and strode through the small apartment, V.6 at her heels.

She heard Alar shuffle in bed and hurried through her nightly preparations of setting tomorrow's clothing aside, checking her bag, and gathering her goggles and pocket items. Finally, satisfied, she picked V.6 up and (avoiding his snippers) sat down on the bed. She pulled the covers around her and glanced to the ceiling as V.6 scurried up to rest on her pillow above her and Alar.

She began to drift off, but Alar suddenly shifted in the bed and woke her back up. She glanced over as he rolled to face her, his head landing against her chest. He let out a quiet snore, and Tyrestra inwardly sighed. She had wanted to be cuddled. A smile formed across her lips, however, and she wrapped one arm around Alar's shoulders, the other across his waist. Her wrist found the inward curve of his hip bone, and she remembered something he'd said earlier in the week.

'I blame the feminine hips.'

She puffed her cheeks out just slightly in the dark and traced her fingertips across his fur and skin. She'd never really noticed the places where his fur was thinner, and his hips were one of them. She didn't know how he had looked almost ten years ago, but she had also never really noticed his 'feminine' hips before now, either. He wasn't joking, she realized.

No longer tired, she began to turn her attention to his body. Since he'd practically laid himself across her, she gave herself the chance to touch down his body slowly, first noticing the curves of his shoulder bones against his broad back. Tyrestra noted that he was, indeed, masculine, but there were curves here and there that really betrayed that. For example, the shift from his chest to his waist, and then his hips. Her fingertips ran through his teal fur while she memorized the curves. V.6 let out a short whirr and startled her, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't be.

She pressed her lips together. Alar stirred again, this time letting one leg drape over hers. As he did, Tyrestra's breath hitched in her throat. Alar was still asleep, and she could tell by the way he breathed and the way his chest moved on hers. She wasn't used to him laying against her like this; usually she was the smaller 'spoon' in their cuddling. His body pressed against her in ways it didn't usually. Alar always joked that he wasn't known for size, but she could feel him against her thigh. His piercing was warm, like him, and he felt relaxed.

She brushed a strand of hair from his browline and looked across him. The moon and Dalaran's streetlights barely lit the room, but Tyrestra could tell he was just as relaxed as he felt against her.

Almost hesitantly, her fingertips began to trace across the curve of his rear, across his hip bone. She nearly jumped when Alar stretched against her, his chest and hips pushing their way against her own curves. Her heart rate picked up and her ears grew warm, but she continued anyway. He felt nice against her. Comforting.

Her fingers played across his stomach, tracing the outline of where he had pudge and moving through his thicker fur that led lower. Alar was asleep, and she really shouldn't be having these thoughts. He shifted again, this time pressing harder into her. His face burrowed into her neck and she almost hissed as she breathed. She forced herself to calm down as he let out a small sound; to her it sounded like a snore.

She closed her eyes and ran her fingertips along his pelvic line. She felt Alar's body tense against hers momentarily before relaxing, though noted that his heartrate had, like hers, quickened. Her fingernails ran against his fur and skin. She almost jumped as his mouth parted against her neck. He let out a quiet whimper and Tyrestra stopped, her stomach and chest raising and lowering under him. She risked glancing down at him and noted his eyes were still closed; was he still asleep?

She should really stop.

Alar's hand moved up against her rib cage slowly, his fingers flexed in a loose fist. She almost yelped, but kept her composure by pressing her lips together. Her knuckles traced against his thicker fur between his thighs, then against the base of his cock. His body stiffened and she felt him press his lips together against her neck.

Tyrestra led her fingers around his length, first playing with the fur at his base before stroking him. Alar's lips parted again and Ty noted that his breathing was picking up, though it sounded as if he was trying to hide it. She glanced down at him a second time as her fingers touched across his shaft and gripped his head. His eyes were still closed, his face warm against her skin. She gripped him tighter and stroked her palm against his length, slow and easy along his piercings. His leg moved against hers, his knee resting on the bed between her thighs.

'He's cute,' she thought. His fingers tapped against her stomach, making her jump. She hadn't realized it, but she was wet. Her stomach flipped slightly as his fingers touched her. She bit her lip, trembling as his fingers slid between her thighs and grazed her folds. As he touched her clit, her lips parted and her stomach twisted before she let a rough breath outward that threatened to grow louder. She turned her head to rest against his hair and listened to his own breaths as she stroked him. She could tell he was trying to be quiet, but he kept giving off these small, cute whimpers as he'd breathe out. His heart was beating harder at this point.

She finally let out her own light, barely audible moan as his finger slid inside of her. She was vaguely aware of his free hand balling into a fist against her and under him, and him pulling the bedsheets in his grasp. He moved inside her slowly, matching the speed she had been stroking him. She attempted to lift her hips up but failed under his weight; maybe he'd get a hint if she sped up her own motions on him. She gripped him tighter, her free hand catching in his fur near his lower back.

She heard him fight back a mewl as he shifted, his length pressing against her leg as she continued to stroke him. She began to focus more on how he sounded, the small whimpers he made, the way he breathed. She felt smug every time his breath caught in his throat. She wanted more of that. She brought her free hand up from his back and brought a finger to her lips. Alar shifted against her, his finger pressing into that spot she loved him to touch. She held back a moan, only barely, and brought her hand back down over his back, then between his thighs from behind. 

She let her fingertip trace against his rim and waited to see how he'd react. He actually stopped and shifted, a much louder moan erupting from his throat as she slid her finger inside him. She grinned and grinded her hips against his hand, just as a reminder.

She jumped as his free hand moved between them, then sighed, her eyes closing as he touched her clit. His finger delved deep inside of her before pulling back, and she began to feel warmth spread through her stomach to her thighs. She felt close, but kept herself from growing closer. She continued to stroke him while leading her finger to and from him. His breathing and whimpers grew rougher and more frantic.

She felt a grin pull across her face as he came, his hand balling into a fist against her abdomen. Amidst his mumblings and whimpers, she heard her name and clenched her fist tighter around him, easing him through his orgasm. Her legs tensed up as he picked back up with his actions, his mouth against her ear and neck. She didn't understand what he was saying, but her orgasm quickly followed, her body clenching and tightening around his. She let out a quiet moan and pulled both hands to grip his fur, her body trembling against his as he wrapped his arms around her. She laid against his chest while he shifted, grinning and panting as she got what she originally wanted--to lay in his arms against his chest.


End file.
